Till Time Do Us Part
by GreenBreadInMyBed
Summary: InuYasha gets sent to Kagome's time and she doesn't know it! Read to find out what happens, summary is stupid, story is good. pg-13 for classic bathe scene and Miroku getting in trouble for peeping. Not very descriptive in that scene though.


Note: I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did, then If I did, I would be rich.

The sun was setting in the west. Birds chirped their last songs in the forests near by. The air was cool and calm. It was very relaxing. Miroku had started a fire while Sango and Kagome went off to bathe. Inu-Yasha lay on a tree branch, and Shippo played with a butterfly. Miroku stood, then looked up at Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, shall we go search for food?" Inu-Yasha growled. "Maybe Kagome brought some from her time." Inu-Yasha then turned, so his back was facing Miroku. Miroku sighed, then went to follow Kagome and Sango. The butterfly had flown away, so Shippo went over to the tree Inu-Yasha laid in. "Do you want to play with me?" Said Shippo nervously. He knew what the answer was already, but he thought Inu-Yasha might have a change in heart. Inu-Yasha didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then he said, "Sure Shippo. Go hide. I'll count to one hundred." Inu-Yasha then smirked, but Shippo lit up and then ran off into the woods.  
  
Miroku followed the footprints left by Kagome and Sango. The prints went up a hill, then into the forest, and in the forest lay a tiny lake. As Miroku got near, Sango and Kagome's cloths lay folded behind a bush. A muffled sound was heard. It was Sango and Kagome chatting away. Miroku found a tree to climb then crawled over to a branch. There, in the lake, was a naked Kagome and Sango. Miroku smiled, but he hoped they wouldn't see him. A ruffling noise from the ground was heard. Miroku looked down to see Shippo curled into a ball near Kagome's mini skirt. He whispered, "Shippo, why are you here?" Shippo stirred, then looked up. "Hey Miroku!" Said Shippo rather loudly. Sango and Kagome looked up. Miroku froze.  
  
Screams. Kagome and Sango were screaming. Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet, he hadn't started counting yet. He then flew, following Kagome and Sango's scent. He then came to them, only to see them beating up Miroku with a rock. He had bumps on his head, and was soaking wet. Inu-Yasha flew down. "Monk! What did you do?" Said Inu-Yasha angrily. "I was checking on Sango and Kagome when Shippo startled me and I fell in." Said Miroku, who blushed slightly. Inu-Yasha growled at Miroku, then looked up. Kagome was gone. He looked around, then turned to see Kagome getting her cloths on. Inu-Yasha blushed, and then Kagome yelped and threw a shoe at him. It hit Inu-Yasha right in the face, and he fell into the spring.  
  
Shippo went off. That darn Miroku gave away his hiding spot, so he needed another. He searched holes in trees and rock beds, but found nothing good. He then came to a cave. His tail wagged from side to side, then he ran in. He noticed a shelf like rock near the ceiling, so he jumped on it and curled into a ball. Everything was silent, and there was little light in the cave. The moon was up; the crescent gave off little light. Shippo didn't move. He kept his body tight into a ball. But then, he heard footsteps. Inu-Yasha's footsteps, maybe, he wasn't that sure. He peaked out of his ball and looked at the ground. He saw a figure hunched over, sniffing the ground. Shippo giggled, he knew it was Inu-Yasha. He then jumped down and onto Inu-Yasha back. "Boo!" Shippo said loudly. Only, it was not Inu-Yasha. The thing's hair was black and dry, and the arms were muscular. The thing turned and glared Shippo in the eye. The eyes were tiny and red in color. Shippo yelped and jumped off the thing, he then ran down back to the camp, followed by the large thing.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned and sniffed the air. He smelled Shippo, but he also smelled something else, almost like a monkey. Inu-Yasha put his hand on his Tetsusaiga, and waited for the worst. Shippo then jumped thorough a bush, and clung to Inu-Yasha's leg. Following Shippo, was a large ape-like creature. Gasps from around the camp, Sango then stood, taking her boomerang bone, she said, "Its an Ape-Youkai!" Inu-Yasha just Smirked, then drew his sword, it grew extremely long. The ape ran at Inu-Yasha, swinging its arms and screaming in a weird language. Inu-Yasha swung his sword, cutting the Ape in two. Miroku then spoke up, "That looked too easy." And Miroku was right it was two easy. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. He smelt rain. He started to walk, but Shippo was still clinging to his leg, shivering. Inu-Yasha growled and threw Shippo at Kagome. Stupid Kitsune he muttered to himself. Kagome caught Shippo, and Shippo clung to her. Sango walked up to Inu-Yasha. "What is wrong?" She said softly. Inu-Yasha turned, and looked her in the eye. "I smell rain, let's go." Inu-Yasha then walked away.  
  
The company followed, and soon they were in a large grassy field. Black storm clouds had come, and lightning flashed in the background. Suddenly, lightning struck the middle of the field, and a man appeared. His face was covered in numbers, and he held a staff with the face of a watch on the tip of it. He had a long white beard with gray hair. He glared at Inu-Yasha. "You killed my snuggle muffin!" Inu just chuckled. "What is your name, Old ma?" The Old man growled, "Kurokku is my name. I am the master of time. And I shall kill you all!" Inu-Yasha took out his Tetsusaiga and it grew long again. Inu swung in a swift motion at Kurokku, but missed. Sango and the rest gasped as they saw Kurokku hit Inu-Yasha with his staff, and then opened a large portal in the sky; it was almost like a black hole. All the clouds were sucked into it, along with Inu-Yasha who was also sucked into it, along with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome screamed, "INU-YASHA! NO!" Sango threw her boomerang bone at Kurokku, but Kurokku smacked it, sending it slamming into Sango, who flew into Miroku. Kagome took out her bow and arrow and aimed at Kurokku's head. "DIE BASTARD!" She said, sniffling. She fired her arrow, but with a wave of his staff the arrow was sucked into the portal. Shippo jumped at Kurokku and used his Kitsune Fire, but alas the fire was sucked up into the portal, and Shippo was flung into a tree. Kurokku chuckled. "And thus ends the oh so scary Inu-Yasha and company." Kagome yelled. "YOU STILL HAVN'T KILLED ME!" She then fired another arrow, but Kurokku did the same thing he did last time. Kurokku smiled, then jumped into the air and was sucked into the portal. Kagome started to cry she fell to her knees. The portal closed, and Kagome cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kagome awoke with the sound of Shippo's voice. Kagome opened her eyes and blinked, staring at the little Kitsune, who had a large bump on his head. "Are you okay, Kagome?" He said softly. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but she only nodded. Sango and Miroku walked over to her, all scraped up. "Kagome, I hate to say this, but don't you have to go back to your time?" Kagome gasped. "Oh no the tests! I forgot all about them!" She stood, then started to run. She stopped, turned, and yelled, "What about you guys?" "We will be fine!" They yelled back. Kagome then ran towards the well, until she realized what happened to Inu-Yasha, then she started to cry again, but kept moving.  
  
Inu-Yasha awoke in something fluffy. He felt around, a sheet was over his body, and a large silk square was under his head. He sat up, and looked around. He was in someone's house. The house was old; it had antiques all over the place. He looked at his hair. It was black. It was also dry, and it had lost its Youkai-like feeling. He was human, and it wasn't a new moon either. That stupid Kurokku, changing me into a human, muttered Inu-Yasha. He would get his revenge on Kurokku. He swore it. Someone opened the door. He slid under the large sheet. "Young man," Said an old woman's voice, "Are you awake?" He peaked out, then said "NO." The old woman laughed. "Come on, school starts soon." Inu-Yasha jumped up. "SCHOOL?" The Old woman nodded. "You'll be going soon. In fact, I have a student there coming here to take you to the school and show you around. But first, we must cut that long hair..." Inu-Yasha glared, then took a step back. "Touch my hair and your dead." The old woman glared back, and then threw a spoon at Inu-Yasha, hitting him right between the eyes. Inu-Yasha then fell off the bed, landing on his head on the ground. The old woman then said, "That's how you treat a woman for saving your life?" Inu-Yasha got up, and looked at her. "You saved my life? How?" The old woman went over to the bed and jumped on it, then looked at him. "A few nights ago, it started to rain heavily. The forecasts said it would be sunny, but all of a sudden black rain clouds appeared. I was running home because I forgot my umbrella, when I saw a body in an ally way. I went over to it, and it was you. I checked your pulse, and then decided that you would die without my help, so I took you home." Inu-Yasha stared blankly. "You must be strong, then?" The old woman nodded. Inu-Yasha stood, then eyed her. She must have been around eighty years old. She had black hair with gray lines, and her eyes were tiny. She was also small, about four feet eight. "Kneel for a second." Inu did what she said. She then took out a razor and scissors and cut his hair. "Damn it, old woman! Why did you cut my hair!" She then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. "Don't disrespect me, young man. Boys don't have long hair, at least not as long as yours." Inu-Yasha inspected his hair, it was now very short, and he had long bangs. He growled. The old woman jumped off the bed then motioned him to follow her into the kitchen. He did what he was told, then she said, "So, what is your name?" Inu-Yasha stared at her blankly. He wouldn't tell her, for it may scare her. So he thought up another name. "Takeshi." He said firmly. He couldn't think up a last name. The old woman just nodded. Someone knocked at the door; the old woman went to get it. Inu-Yasha felt his hair, and a tear dropped from his eye to the floor. "My beautiful hair...All gone. Stupid old woman." The Old Woman returned, "I'm sorry, but it seems the person who was going to show you around has become utterly ill. So," She took out something, "use this map to get to the school. But first, let's get you out of that kimono and into a uniform!"  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs of her school, she was late. She wished she could have stayed home, but those stupid tests would not allow it. She couldn't get Inu-Yasha off her mind. She hoped he was okay.


End file.
